User talk:Bakugandrago18
Bakugandrago18 (talk) 22:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Abce2/Petition./Bakugandrago18-20100509135346 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 14:02, May 9, 2010 i signed abce2s petition -Bakugandrago18 'Bd dna codes' Hey, does anyone know whether Vicer,Luxtor,and Gyrazor's dna codes are supported in bd ? Yes ... Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']] What we had just can't be wasted.' 19:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC)' 'Episaodes' is ep 30 out yet And yes ... Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ']] What we had just can't be wasted.' 19:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC)' 'Costumes' where do you get costumes in bd? In the first shop you see downtown. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']] eyes.' 15:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC)' Warning Please stop uploading the fan art. You do not have any copyright info for it, and it is not yours, so it is a copyright violation. I would also like to ask you to change your avatar.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Again, asking you to stop.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::For the last time, DO NOT UPLOAD FAN ART THAT IS NOT YOURS. They are fan-made Bakugan...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Two Things :: ::1 'IT IS NOT FAN ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ::And 2 'I CHANGED MY DANG AVATAR!!!!!!!!!! :::Um, yes it is. Check out this person's page.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) inesidora.deviantart.com than where did trhe bakupod pics of them come from :Same place, she has more work than just the front page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :'Thanksgiving link :http://www.google.com/webhp?hl=en :My new wiki :heres the link :http://donotenter.wikia.com/wiki/Do_not_enter_Wiki : Stop Do not vandalize other's userpages.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) '''USERBOXES how do you make userboxes My new wiki go here. It's about Soviet Russia jokes plus some pics 010100000000000000111010101001010111111110101010111111111111111100000000000000101 it also is a RTW Reply I think so, but I wouldn't know.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Alert I would like to ask you not to replace the ;Ability Cards with *Ability Cards. Abce2|''Boone, you're not ''[[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 22:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC)'' ??? :This. http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Piercian&diff=prev&oldid=262853 Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]]''a bottle!"' 23:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh my! My Lumino Dragonoid is much powerful than your Colossus!!!!!!!!!!!!The Glorious Spectra999| Let my Spectrum Dragon pwn you!!! 22:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.[[User:Drago55|This user has Neo Dragoniod on Bakugan Dimensions.Ultimate Bakugan Brawler...I use Drago...a lot.]] (talk) 16:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not on this wiki for badges, I'm on here to help edit and supply info to keep this site going. Reach for the stars 21:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Because I can check the history of editors on my Talk Page Reach for the stars 22:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Duplicated Image Please do not place Duplicated Images on articles. The Runo image you placed was already existing. Thanks ^_^ --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog Do you want me to delete your blog for you?? I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 11:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 14:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Please do not revive old blogs. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 01:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I found the episode link just PM me if you need it '(KurAi Ryou (talk) 05:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC)) ' Contest Entry Hey there Bakugandrao18, i've gotten your entry for the create a bakugan. Your entry is below, i'm assuming? I wish you the bests of luck :) If you wish to change your entry, please email me at kellynkaz@gmail.com or post the entry on my page :) I look foward to judge your artwork. ...FIRST OF ALL, I did not kickban you. SECOND, the reason you were kickbanned because the amount of 18s (leaving then joining again) was becoming spam. THIRD, I unbanned you already. FOURTH, if you know your internet connection isn't good, don't go on Chat and spam it for us. :::- 'Bendo' '''-''' ''I am a vessel of invincibility. 18:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC)